Kaori
by PapillonVermillion
Summary: J'aurais aimé, avant de sombrer, qu'on me dise, qu'on me rappelle qui j'étais. J'avais passé ma vie, mon enfance à entendre ces gens chuchotaient dans mon dos. J'étais sans raison et on m'avait associé à cette femme. Cette femme que le péché avait poussé à faire le mal : Kaguya Otsutsuki.


_« Les suicidaires sont justes des anges qui veulent rentrer à la maison. »_

* * *

"Il y a un enfant !"

Un groupe de personnes s'approcha. L'enfant les regardait silencieusement. Il ne portait qu'un haut et un bas qui avait dû être blanc, maintenant gris par la saleté. Ses cheveux blancs lui arrivait au début du dos. Ses grands yeux blancs, ne reflétaient rien. Il avait deux ronds au dessus des ses yeux, symbole de noblesse.

Une femme du groupe s'approcha du garçon.

"Salut toi."

Il recula de quelques pas lorsque la femme s'accroupit devant lui. Elle soupira puis retrouva son sourire, essayant de faire bonne mine devant l'enfant.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Un de ses camarades vient lui tapoter l'épaule.

"Ça ne sert à rien, il ne va pas te répondre. On devrait y aller, de toute façon il va mourir."

Elle soupira à nouveau et se releva. Elle époustoufla ses vêtements puis tourna son dos à l'enfant, qui l'a regardé, interrogatif.

Un flash passa devant ses yeux.

"Kaori... Kaori Otsutsuki, chuchota t-il à la femme"

* * *

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds tend la cuillère pleine de purée orange jusqu'à la bouche de son fils. Les yeux de la femme rayonnent de joie et son fils goba la purée. Il avala et esquissa une grimace.

"C'est pas bon !"

Elle soupira.

"Allez-y mon chérie, une dernière bouchée, pour papa."

L'enfant plissa ses yeux gris et ne rouvrit plus sa bouche.

"Il n'y aura pas de desserts si tu ne finis pas ta purée !"

Il poussa une plainte, avant de réouvrir la bouche, poussant un grand « Ah ».

Sa mère lui sourit et ébouriffa sa touffe de cheveux grises, hérités de son paternel.

Aiko releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvre puis se refermer. Elle vit son mari, l'Hokage actuel entré dans la cuisine.

"Papa !"

La femme sourit à l'homme et se leva pour aller l'embrasser.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit être qui regardait innocemment les pièces autour de lui, il s'accrochait désespérément au pans de la robe de Kage de Kakashi.

"Je sais que tu as déjà du mal avec Obito mais des ninjas du village ont trouvé cet enfant dans la forêt."

Elle hocha la tête, observant le petit garcon. Il était plus petit que son fils et semblait craintif. Il ne portait plus ses vêtements sales et portait juste un t-shirt trop grand et trop loin, l'enfant semblait nager dedans.

"Comment s'appelle t-il ?"

Kakashi fit passer le petit garçon devant lui. Celui-ci ne résista pas mais regarda la femme devant lui d'un air paniqué.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

"N'ai pas peur. Je te ferais aucun mal."

L'enfant retourna se cacher derrière l'adulte, qui esquissa un sourire sous son masque. Sa femme se leva et se détourna avant d'aller chercher son fils qui regardait la scène silencieusement depuis le début.

"Maman ?"

Elle le prit contre elle et le posa devant son père et le petit.

"Papa ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait Maman ?"

Le petit fit apparaître sa tête et observa le gris. Lorsqu'Obito aperçut son semblable, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et il courut vers lui, faisant pousser un petit cri à l'autre lorsque les bras d'enfant d'Obito se resserrent contre lui.

"C'est un nouveau copain !"

Et sans que ses parents n'aient eu le temps de penser, leur fils était parti avec son nouveau compagnon de jeux dans sa chambre.

* * *

Naruto soupira et regarda le message de son sensei. Il lui demandait d'envoyer un message à son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, une lettre annonçant l'apparition d'un petit garçon, ressemblant à Kaguya et répondant au nom de Kaori Otsutsuki.

Et le ninja ne savait pas comment l'annoncer, il savait que Sasuke ne laisserait pas cet enfant en vie, si il était vraiment un Otsutsuki, il fallait l'éliminer. Mais en voyant le petit garçon, déboussolé, s'accrochant désespérément à la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas « agressé », il n'avait pas vu la haine qui figurait dans les mêmes grands yeux blancs de Kaguya. Il avait juste vu un enfant de trois ans, perdu, cherchant ses parents et qui ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était le chakra même et pourtant, Naruto pouvait le chakra encore endormit de Kaori.

Alors Naruto soupira à nouveau et ses seules pensées se dirigèrent vers sa famille. Sa femme l'attendait à la maison, son ventre arrondis par les 7 mois de grossesses, allongée sur le canapé, une main sur le ventre pour sentir le fils donnait des petits coups de pieds.

Puis il pensa à son équipe, Sakura, chez elle, en congés maternité, s'occupant de la toute petite Sarada, dont la touffe de cheveux déjà présente sur sa petite tête, ressemblée tellement à son père, puis il pensa à son meilleur ami et rival, Sasuke et se demanda vite fait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Et ses dernières pensées, avant qu'il n'écrive cette satanée lettre et qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui, se dirigèrent vers son Sensei, actuellement Hokage sixième du nom, Kakashi. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui gardait le petit Otsutsuki. Il était déjà père d'un petit garçon à peine plus grand que Kaori, dont Naruto et Sakura étaient les parrains. Obito était d'ailleurs un vrai petit démon, à croire que l'âme d'enfant d'Obito Uchiha était en lui.

Alors il se mit à écrire à Sasuke. Lorsque le ninja orange eu finit d'écrire, il se leva et s'étira, se promettant d'aller manger des ramens d'Ichiraku, le lendemain.

Il roula la lettre et la ferma d'un sceau. Naruto monta jusqu'à la salle aux oiseaux et fit s'envoler un rapace avec la lettre.

* * *

Kaori ouvrit les yeux lorsque l'intrus sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Ce même intrus avait doucement posé une couverture chaude sur Obito et lui même. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gris puis se leva. Sa tête lui tourna et il resta debout quelques secondes, cherchant à se stabiliser. Il chercha quelque chose du regard puis avança à tâtons. Kaori marcha sur un jouet et poussa une toute petite plainte, avant de décaler son pied. Il chercha du bout de son pied les jouets éparpillés un peu

partout avant de poser ses pieds.

Le petit garçon atteint enfin son objectif, le petit bureau d'enfant du fils de l'Hokage. Il attrapa de ses petites mains le petit réveil en forme de grenouilles. Il toucha la vitre qui le séparer des aiguilles. Il put voir qu'il était dix heure passée.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Kaori sursauta et reposa rapidement le réveil avant de se retourner vers son ainé, redressé sur son lit.

La bouche de Kaori s'ouvrit et se referma. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Obito qu'il regardait l'heure afin de savoir à quelle heure il pourrait tenter de fuir d'ici, si ?

"Tu sais lire l'heure ?"

Malgré la pénombre dans la chambre, Kaori put voir les yeux d'Obito s'émerveillaient.

"Tu sais faire d'autre choses ?!"

Bien sur qu'il savait faire plein de choses ! On lui avait appris à lire et à écrire le japonais, bon, peut être pas bien mais c'était déjà ça, et une autre langue, dont il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom. Il savait compter jusqu'à quinze, même s'il avait des problèmes à partir de dix et il pouvait lire l'heure.

Les grands yeux du plus jeune se posèrent sur ses mains blanches, mais il était incapable de se souvenir qui lui avait appris tout ça...

Tout comme il était incapable de se souvenir de sa famille, de sa maison et de l'endroit d'où il venait. Tout était flou dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

De fines larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues lorsque la pensée qu'il est pu arriver quelque chose à ses parents et qu'il était sûrement très très loin de sa maison lui vint.

Kaori se mit à sangloter. Obito fut surpris et vint le serrer contre lui.

"Maman me dit souvent que pleurer fait du bien."

Il tapota doucement dans son dos. Obito berça doucement Kaori et ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
